life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Life is Strange 2
'''Life is Strange 2 é o terceiro jogo da DONTNOD Entertainment no universo de Life is Strange com uma nova história. Anunciado em 18 de Maio de 2017, primeiramente referenciado como "novo Life is Strange" no inicioNovo Jogo de Life is Strange é confirmado (IGN Brasil), Post Oficial do Tumblr. O primeiro de cinco episódios foi lançado em 27 de Setembro de 2018 e o episódio final está marcado para ser lançado em 3 de Dezembro de 2019. Também foi anunciando uma Edição de Colecionador em 14 de Outubro de 2019. O segundo episódio já segue o cronograma do que acontece no spin-off, As Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit e com a presença de Chris Eriksen novamente. História right|200px Dois irmãos, Sean e Daniel Diaz, de 16 e 9 anos, respectivamente, são obrigados a fugir de casa após um trágico incidente em Seattle. Com medo da polícia, os dois seguem em direção ao México, na tentativa de ocultar um repentino e misterioso poder sobrenatural. A vida na estrada é difícil e, agora que é responsável pelo irmão pequeno, Sean se dá conta que suas decisões irão impactar a vida deles para sempre...Post Oficial no Tumblr (Inglês) Episódio Um - "Roads" Depois da morte repentina de seu pai nas mãos de um policial e dito que o oficial acabou morto por razões inexplicáveis, Sean Diaz foge de sua cidade natal em Seattle, EUA, junto com seu irmão Daniel temendo separação e sendo acusado por um crime que não cometer. Com quase nenhum recurso e Daniel não sabendo o que aconteceu com seu pai, os irmãos dormem nas ruas e passam uma noite na floresta. Na manhã seguinte, Sean e Daniel fazem uma parada em um posto de gasolina para comprar alimentos e são reconhecidos pelo proprietário, que mantém Sean em cativeiro e chama a polícia. Sean escapa do cativeiro com a ajuda de Daniel, e os irmãos encontram ajuda com um estranho chamado Brody. Sean discute sua situação com Brody e decide ir para fora do país em direção a Puerto Lobos, México, cidade natal do seu pai, e dizer para Daniel a verdade sobre seu pai. Brody dá aos irmãos um quarto no motel e se despede deles. No quarto do motel Daniel, irritado, manifesta poderes telecinéticos depois de descobrir sobre a morte de seu pai antes que Sean pudesse contar a ele. Sean consegue acalmá-lo e, na manhã seguinte, os irmãos pegam um ônibus para o sul. Episódio Dois - "Rules" Um mês após o acidente em Seattle, Sean e Daniel se abrigaram em uma casa abandonada no meio da floresta. Com Daniel ficando cada vez mais doente, Sean decide arriscar viajar para a cidade mais próxima de Beaver Creek, a fim de procurar ajuda de seus avós distantes, Claire e Stephen Reynolds. Durante a estadia na casa dos seus avós, Daniel usa o seu poder para impedir a queda iminente de Chris Eriksen de sua casa da árvore, fazendo-o acreditar que ele tenha superpoderes quando os dois se tornam amigos. No dia seguinte, o pai de Chris convida os irmãos para uma viagem no mercado de Natal, onde Sean acaba conhecendo os moradores de rua Cassidy e Finn. De volta à casa, Daniel convence Sean a ajudá-lo a procurar no antigo quarto de sua mãe, onde eles encontram uma carta expressando suas preocupações com os filhos após o incidente em Seattle. Momentos depois, Claire volta para casa com Stephen e confronta os irmãos por violarem suas regras e confiança; durante a discussão que se seguiu, Stephen sai para o seu escritório, onde ele acaba ficando com a sua perna presa devido ao armário ter caído em cima dele. Após Stephen ser ajudado e retirado o armário de sua perna, o xerife de Beaver Creek chega na casa procurando Sean e Daniel, fazendo com que Claire distraia-o na porta enquanto os irmãos escapam. Durante a fuga, Chris pode ajuda a fugir em uma rota alternativa, descobrir que ele nunca teve poderes após Daniel virar um carro da polícia, ou se machucar devido a batida do carro. Mais tarde, os irmãos pulam em um trem e partem pra fora de Beaver Creek. Episódio Três - "Wastelands" Após fugirem da casa dos avós, Sean e Daniel pegam carona em um trem rumo à Califórnia juntamente com os clandestinos Finn e Cassidy. Sean e Daniel juntam-se a eles para trabalharem em uma plantação de maconha no condado de Humboldt, administrada por um fazendeiro chamado Merrill, visando ganharem dinheiro suficiente para continuarem sua jornada até o México. Sean fica mais próximo de seus novos amigos, enquanto Daniel sente-se negligenciado pelo irmão e mais frustrado à medida que seus poderes continuam a crescer. No dia do pagamento do grupo pelos serviços prestados na plantação, Daniel é pego invadindo o escritório de Merrill, levando-o a negar o pagamento de todos e demitir Sean e Daniel. Na confusão, Daniel acidentalmente expõe seus poderes ao grupo. Eles concordam em manter isso em segredo com exceção do Finn, que sugere utilizar a habilidade de Daniel para roubar o dinheiro de Merrill de volta. Cassidy se opõe totalmente a ideia do Finn. Independentemente de Sean aprovar ou não o plano, Daniel e Finn tentam realizar o roubo mas eles não obtém sucesso e são pegos em flagrante pelo Merrill. Furioso por terem tentado roubá-lo, Merrill pega uma espingarda e manda todo mundo ficar de joelhos. No confronto que se segue, Daniel violentamente perde o controle de seus poderes e acaba destruindo a casa de Merrill e deixando o Sean cego de um olho. Daniel foge com o dinheiro e deixa todo mundo para trás.Enredo Ep3, Wikipédia Episódio Quatro - "Faith" Episódio Cinco - "Wolves" Desenvolvimento Anúncio e Revelação No video de anúncio com Michel Koch, Raoul Barbet e Luc Baghadoust em 18 de Maio de 2017, o jogo foi oficialmente anunciado como um "novo Life is Strange". No video e no material oficial, isso foi referido exclusivamente com esse termo, embora a equipe de Dontnod às vezes se referisse a ele como Life is Strange 2.Postagem no Facebook de Jean-Luc Carradines Cano (inglês) Foi confirmado que a equipe estava trabalhando na segunda temporada desde o lançamento da Edição Limitada em fevereiro de 2016. Antes do anúncio, já se sabia que uma segunda equipe da DONTNOD ao lado da equipe de Vampyr estavam trabalhando em um projeto ainda não revelado, que especulava-se ser Life is Strange 2.Resumo da segunda temporada em desenvolvimento (Artigo em alemão) no Reddit por /u/BardewiArtigo original em alemão, sobre o desenvolvimento da segunda temporada Em 24 de Junho de 2015, em uma entrevista com a Polygon, foi comentado que se a Dontnod busca uma segunda temporada, possivelmente irá ser com novos personagens. Em uma entrevista diferente com a IBTimes em 15 de Dezembro de 2015, foi dito que a história de Max Caulfield e Chloe Price já havia sido contada.Life Is Strange: Diretores dizem que uma segunda temporada iria bem mas à história de Max e Chloe está terminada' - IBTimes UK (inglês) Um roadmap lançado para o IPO planejado da Dontnod em 19 de abril de 2017 mencionava o jogo na seção "Em produção" (2018-2020) e o descrevia como "Episódios".dontnod-bourse.com, imagem Todas as capas de jogos e mockups estão no estilo de PS3/4, incluindo a capa mockup de Life is Strange. Em 9 de Junho de 2017, um anúncio de emprego no afjv por DONTNOD mencionou tanto o "Time de Life is Strange" quanto o Unreal Engine 4.Anúncio de emprego "Artista de Personagem H / F Junior" Em 10 de Julho de 2017, Jean-Luc Cano, o escritor principal para Life is Strange 2 confirmou em um podcast que a sessão de captura de movimentos iniciou em Agosto de 2017. Ele também sugeriu que o jogo iria ser lançado em 2018.Jean-Luc Cano convidado para o Podcast ABCD (Francês)Post do Reddit por /u/magicarrot Foi dito no anúncio de lançamento em 5 de março de 2018 do episódio bônus de Life is Strange: Before the Storm, "Despedida", que é esperado que a DONTNOD volte com uma nova história e novos personagens, dizendo o seguinte no final: "Nós agora aguardamos ansiosamente os próximos meses, quando a equipe de Michel Koch e Raoul Barbet na DONTNOD volte para apresentar a nova história e os novos personagens do próximo Life is Strange."Episódio bônus "Despedida" de Life is Strange: Before the Storm disponível agora! (inglês), Chegou o Episódio Bônus de Before the storm (Voxel) Em 10 de junho de 2018, um jogo autônomo definido no universo Life is Strange foi anunciado, chamado de As aventuras iradas de Captain Spirit que serve como um precursor aos eventos da segunda temporada. Durante a conferência da E3, Dontnod comentou que eles iram liberar Life is Strange 2 "em breve".Decisões tomadas em Captain Spirit afetarão em Life is Strange 2 (IGN) Enfatizando em não querer canonizar qualquer uma das escolhas finais da primeira temporada, o co-diretor Michel Koch confirmou que a escolha final do jogador afetará alguns elementos em Life is Strange 2. E3 Perguntas & Respostas com Michel Koch (inglês) Em 2 de Agosto de 2018, uma outra prévia foi lançada, o qual demonstra uma câmera de ação de um policial respondendo a uma chamada "10-10" que parece representar uma "Rixa". Assim que o policial parou o carro e saiu para investigar, uma rajada gigante de vento atingiu o policial e o carro, possivelmente matando o policial. Especula-se que a rajada de vento se refere a um super poder no jogo. Em 1 de Outubro de 2018, a Feral Interactive anunciou que a versão do jogo para Linux e macOS será lançada em 2019.Life is Strange 2 a caminho do macOS e do Linux Em 29 de novembro de 2018, uma janela de lançamento de janeiro de 2019 para o Episódio 2: Rules foi anunciada em uma postagem no blog.Life is Strange 2:"Hello Everyone as you know we have kept you(...)" [Inglês" Em 30 de Novembro de 2018, a pré-venda do pacote exclusivo de mascotes estava disponível para compra normal.Pacote DLC de MascotePost do Twitter por Life is Strange Em 18 de Dezembro de 2018, uma live action do final do primeiro episódio com os dubladores incluiu uma pequena prévia para o segundo episódio e a data de lançamento do episódio.LIFE IS STRANGE 2: NOVO TRAILER EM LIVE-ACTION REVELA DATA DO 2º EPISÓDIO Em 21 de Março de 2019, a data de lançamento dos episódios restante bem como o título do terceiro episódio, "Wastelands", foi anunciada.LIFE IS STRANGE 2: EPISÓDIOS 3, 4 E 5 RECEBEM DATA DE LANÇAMENTO Em 4 de Abril de 2019, foi anunciado que todos os episódios, incluindo o segundo, irá estar disponível separadamente a partir de agora.Post do Twitter referente ao lançamento do episódio Em 1 de Maio de 2019, 4 páginas do caderno de Sean foram mostradas.Post do Twitter com os desenhos de Sean do Episódio 3 Em 7 de Agosto de 2019, o titulo do quarto episódio "Faith" foi anunciando juntamente com a arte principal e a data para o trailer completa. Temas e Cenário Com a intenção e ambição de ser mais amplo que o Life is Strange original, Life is Strange 2 é escrito no estilo de filmes de estrada americanos, onde o jogador encontrará vários personagens e novos ambientes. A equipe de redação da Dontnod, incluindo o escritor americano Christian Divine, são grandes fãs de histórias na estrada como Conta Comigo, Na Natureza Selvagem e Na Estrada. Os escritores Michel Koch, Raoul Barbet e Jean-Luc Cano embarcaram em viagens através do noroeste dos EUA para conseguir inspirações. Eles também foram para o México fazer pesquisas sobre a descendência mexicana dos irmãos Diaz. Os temas principais do jogo são o amor entre irmãos e educação, e explora como um irmão mais velho tem que tentar educar seu irmão mais novo, além das escolhas e ações do jogador que determinarão o comportamento do irmão mais novo de Daniel durante a narrativa. Durante o painel da PAX West 2018, foi dito o seguinte: "O jogo é sobre educação. Vocês sabem, sobre educar. Quero dizer, eu tenho um irmão mais velho, com a mesma diferença de idade que há entre Sean e Daniel, então se vocês têm irmãos, vocês sabem como é ter um irmãozinho perseguindo você. Eu sei que fui um irmão irritante para meu irmão mais velho, falando coisas do tipo 'ei Scott, o que está fazendo?' quando seus amigos estavam fora. Então isso é universal. Não importa, todos nós entendemos aquele sentimento de rivalidade entre irmãos ou, vocês sabem, companheirismo. Então esse jogo vai ser sobre Sean tendo que educar Daniel e, é claro, suas escolhas e ações irão determinar o comportamento de Daniel durante a narrativa." "Eu acho que o que Michel, Raoul e Jean-Luc Cano como o escritor original da história e escritor de personagens para o jogo e também para Life is Strange: Captain Spirit, eu acho que nós só queríamos explorar esse mundo de irmãos nesse tipo de situação desesperadora e como pessoas mais novas reagiriam a, vocês sabem, trauma, obstáculos e também, vocês sabem, o aprendizado e a evolução de uma pessoa. Então é uma tapeçaria, e é uma tapeçaria maior de Life is Strange, então faz parte do universo mas está expandindo nisso, então é diferente. Queremos ter ambição. Estamos tentando ter ambição e continuar seguindo em frente e derrubar as fronteiras do universo de Life is Strange." "Bom, como eu disse, nós gostamos de fazer as coisas de jeito diferente. Personagens ambiciosos, personagens novos, e nós, vocês sabem, queremos -- Life is Strange, nós amamos a Max e a Chloe, e foi muito incrível criar essas personagens, e mais incrível ainda os outros gostarem dessas personagens. Essa foi a melhor coisa de tudo, sinceramente. Obrigado, essa foi a melhor coisa de todas. Então nós queremos ter ambição e a equipe quer seguir em frente para criarmos novas histórias, novos personagens. Há outro - há um mundo completamente diverso lá fora e nós queremos tentar capturar o máximo que conseguirmos." Estilo Visual TBA Mecânica Músicas em Destaque *"Lisztomania" - Phoenix *"On The Flip Of A Coin" - The Streets *"No Woman" - Whitney *"Banquet" - Bloc Party *"Red" - Mt. Wolf *"Death with Dignity" - Sufjan Stevens *"I Found A Way" - First Aid Kit *"On Melancholy Hill" - Gorillaz *"D.A.N.C.E." - Justice *"I'm Willing" - Ben Lee *"Natalie" - Milk & Bone *"Meaning (Choral Version)" - Cascadeur Premiações e Nomeações *''Life is Strange 2'' recebeu uma menção honrosa para a "melhor narrativa" na GDCA (Em inglês, Game Developers Choice Awards 2019), o qual desenvolvedores dos jogos votam os melhores jogos indicados em cada categoria. *O primeiro episódio de Life is Strange 2 foi nomeado para a Premiação de Melville para "Melhor roteiro" na premiação de Nova Iorque de Jogos de 2018. *''Life is Strange 2'' foi nomeado para a BAFTA na categoria "Jogo Além do Entretenimento". Requisitos do Sistema Nota: Sistemas operacionais de 32-bit não serão suportados. Curiosidades *Exatamente dois anos antes do anúncio da segunda temporada em 18 de maio de 2015, o trailer do Episódio 3 da primeira temporada de Life is Strange foi lançado. *O jogo irá usar Unreal Engine 4, como confirmado pelos desenvolvedores em várias entrevistas.As Aventuras Iradas de Captain Spirit | Playstation Live E3 Entrevista *A produção musical usada na prévia é "Held Apart" de Stephen John Bernard Kielty, Glenn Herweijer, Ben Sumner. *A música reproduzida no trailer de lançamento é "Colour to Colour" de Seyro. *A arte oficial foi criada pelo diretor de artes Edouard Caplain. *Os irmão Diaz estão confirmados que são meio mexicanos.Tweet de Michel Koch *No final de Captain Spirit, é confirmado que Chris aparecerá em Life is Strange 2. Ele aparece durante o segundo episódio: "Rules". *O título provisório para Life is Strange 2 era pra ser "Promenade". Com a possibilidade de pré-venda do jogo no dia do lançamento do Captain Spirit, o nome foi mostrado em alguns casos como "Life is Strange: Promenade" no painel do Xbox One.Post do Reddit por /u/Viggymaster O nome "Promenade - Season Pass" também foi adicionado a "Life is Strange 2 - Pacote do Episódio 2 ao 5" como o nome no metacritic.Life is Strange 2: Pacote do Episódio 2 ao 5 na SteamDB *Pela primeira vez, temos incluído em um lançamento global o horário para o Brasil, seguindo o fuso horário de São Paulo. Imagens Arte Oficial LiS2 Paisagem final sem logo.jpg Life is Strange 2 20082018.jpg|Imagem de divulgação do jogo para a revelação ao público em 20/08/2018. LiS2-E2-Rules Keyart.jpg|Arte principal do segundo episódio. LiS2-E3-Wastelands ArtePrincipal.png|Arte principal do terceiro episódio. LiS2-E3-Wastelands Keyart-compete.png.jpg|Arte principal do quarto episódio. LiS2-E5-Wolves_Keyart.png.jpg|Arte principal do quinto episódio. LiS2_Complete_Season_Art.jpg|Arte principal da temporada completa. Arte Conceitual Arte Conceitual por Florent AuguyPost do Twitter por Edouard Caplain é vista no video "A estrada para Life is Strange 2": Lis2-conceito-1.jpg Lis2-conceito-2.jpg Lis2-conceito-3.jpg Lis2-conceito-4.jpg Lis2-conceito-5.jpg Capturas de Telas Oficiais LiS2ImagePromo1.png LiS2ImagePromo2.png LiS2ImagePromo3.png LiS2ImagePromo4.png LiS2ImagePromo5.png LiS 2 prévia captura de tela.png Imagens do Menu Menu Principal LiS2 antes.jpg|Menu Principal quando não iniciado o primeiro episódio. Menu Principal LiS2 Meio.jpg|Menu Principal após o inicio do primeiro episódio. Menu Principal FinalEP1 LiS2.jpg|Menu principal após o fim do primeiro episódio. Episode 3 Menu Background.jpg|Menu principal após o fim do segundo episódio. LiS2 After Episode 3 Menu.jpg|Menu principal após o fim do terceiro episódio. LiS2 After Episode 4 Menu.jpg|Menu principal após o fim do quarto episódio. Videos Life is Strange 2 - Prévia Oficial Uma mensagem especial da DONTNOD Enternaiment|Legendas em Inglês e Português* - *Geradas automaticamente. Life is Strange 2 Anúncio da data do primeiro episódio Life is Strange 2 - Official Gameplay - Seattle PEGI|Gameplay oficial de Life is Strange 2. A estrada para Life is Strange 2|O desenvolvimento por trás dos bastidores de Life is Strange 2 (em inglês). Life is Strange 2 - Trailer de Lançamento Conheça Daniel ¦ Life is Strange 2 Conheça Sean ¦ Life is Strange 2-1 Links Externos *Postagem oficial do Tumblr sobre o Anúncio *Comunicado oficial da Square Enix à imprensa *Wikipédia *Postagem Oficial do Tumblr sobre o anúncio do jogo Referências en:Life is Strange 2 pl:Life is Strange 2 ru:Life is Strange 2 de:Life is Strange 2 Categoria:Life is Strange 2 Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Gameplay (Segunda Temporada) Categoria:DONTNOD Entertainment